The Twist Of Faith
by Seraphina Hall
Summary: Am I didn't deserve to be with you Tono-sama? Why you leaving me for Mako-chan? Didn't you said you love me? Then why everything turns out like this?
1. Chapter 1

**The Twist Of Faith**

**Chapter 1**

"Kotoha!" yelled Mitsuba. She's so happy to see her little sister appear in front of her. After a year and a half they separated.

"Nee-san!" Kotoha yelled back. She run to her sister who is sitting in her wheelchair and then give her a hug. Mitsuba hug her back. Kotoha missed her home so much. She decided to go back to Kyoto to take care of her sister after the Shinkenger defeated the Gedoushu some times ago. Plus the fact that their parents have been passed away and Mitsuba have no one to take care of her.

"You're growing up, my little sister. I can see it now."said Mitsuba when she pulled herself back. Kotoha sadly smile. Of course she's growing up. She's even not a girl anymore. Mitsuba realized her sister sad face.

"Kotoha? What's wrong? Why you look so sad?" asked Mitsuba. Didn't want her sister to worry, Kotoha changer her sad smile into her usual smile and said

"I'm fine, Nee-san." She answered

"No. You cannot lie to your sister, Kotoha. Don't you remember that you're my only family and so do you. Are you sure you don't wanna tell what's happen to 'your only family'?" Mitsuba gave some point. Kotoha finally give up.

"Fine, Nee-san. But I won't tell you in here."

"Alright. Let's go inside then. Ouwh, and bring your belongings also. They look heavy."

_The Twist Of Faith_

Takeru's eyes looked empty. Like his soul is not in his body. He missed someone so very much. Someone that he loved most. Someone that he hurt. He missed Kotoha. More than anything. He regret agreeing his mother, Kaoru's wish to marry his vassal, Mako.

He wanted to marry Kotoha. But Kaoru Shiba who is weakly lied on futon make him have no power to disobey her willing. Kaoru's father, the 17th head of Shiba clan, has made a promise to one of his vassal, Shiraishi family, to engage both of the child from clan Shiba and Shiraishi. Since the Shiraishi clan already save his wife from Gedoushu, who is pregnant with Kaoru.

When Kaoru was born, Kaoru's father have to denied his promise because the Shiraisi is having a daughter as well. And now, Takeru is the one who should pay for that promise. Honestly, Takeru don't want to. But he owe too much to this family. _'Forgive me Kotoha. I'm hurting you again'_.

_The Twist Of Faith_

The tea cup that Mitsuba held fell down to the wooden floor. But seems like both Mitsuba or even Kotoha didn't care about that. Mitsuba mouth opened widely. She's still keep trying to not believe in her sister story just now.

"Kotoha, can you repeat your story. I think I heard something that is incorrect."

Kotoha sadly smile. "No, Nee-san. Everything you heard is actually happened and nothing incorrect. I really like Tono-sama since the first time I saw him. I though it is all because I admire him. But then I just realize that I really love him." Kotoha voice getting smaller and Mitsuba realize that her little sister start to cry. "I'm so happy when Tono-sama said he also love me. And we did it."

Mitsuba gasping. She can't believe that her innocent sister has give the most important thing for a woman to her lord. She give her a hug. But Kotoha still continue her words

"I though we will never get separate. But he break up with me and said he's going to marry Mako-chan. All this time I always think that Mako-chan is so pretty, but I felt so lucky when Tono-sama said he love me. Then everything just turn out like this. I just can't bear to think about it. I…. I.."

"Kotoha." Mitsuba broke her sister next words. "Calm down. Whatever happening, even Tono-sama leave you. You still and always have me." Kotoha cry more in her sister's hug. "Tono-sama doesn't deserve you. And you deserve someone better. Don't worry. Nee-san will accompany you. In all your live."

"Thank you, Nee-san. I really do."

_The Twist Of Faith_

"So it's been decided. You will marry in the beginning of January, next year. Nine mount from now." Shiba Kaoru said. "Ahh, I'm relieved. My father's debt has been paid. But both of you sure make a cute couple."

Mako widely smile. "Thank you, Hime-sama."

"I'll be your mother soon enough. Stop calling me that." Said Kaoru. Maku smile getting wider.

"Alright."

While Takeru not saying even a word. He already know that Mako is having a crush on him. But he never give any response because he only love Kotoha. Who can guess that now he has to marry that girl.

"Are you alright Takeru?" asked Kaoru with a worrying voice.

"I'm fine, mother."

_The Twist Of Faith_

"So, what would you like for dinner, Nee-san?" asked Kotoha. After a little story time with her sister, she is planning to make dinner for both of them.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't you decide?"

"Right. I really really want to eat onigiri and egg roll." Answered Kotoha.

"That's sounds good."

"Yosh." Kotoha stand up then walk to the kitchen. She wear a bright yellow apron, then prepare to cook. While Mitsuba prepare the plate, bowl, spoon and chopstick. Kotoha crack an egg into a bowl when suddenly the putrid smell of the egg make her queasy.

"Hoeekk." She throw up all of her stomach contents into the washing ink.

"Kotoha, are you ok?" Mitsuba quickly runs to Kotoha, then softly wipe her sister's back, while Kotoha keep throw up her stomach contens. Some minutes later, Kotoha feel better.

"Kotoha." Mitsuba seems worry.

"I'm fine Nee-san. It's just, I easily feel queasy this week." Answered Kotoha. Mitsuba seems confuse. She take the bowl that contain the egg that Kotoha just cracked. She smelled it and she's fine. Then why is Kotoha feel queasy by just smelling this egg.

"Ano, how long have you been feeling queasy?" Mitsuba asked.

"Since a week ago."

"Hmmm, maybe we should check your condition. Just in case."

_ TBC_

You guys can guess what happening next?

Keep read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TWIST OF FAITH  
CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Congratulation, Hanaori-san. You're two weeks pregnant." Dr Kitamura proudly announced. Kotoha felt like her whole world are going to crumbling. She couldn't believe her own ears. While Mitsuba didn't say anything. She has guess that this thing might be happening. It is possible of course. Her little sister slept with her Tono and suddenly she felt queasy. Everyone can guess that she's pregnant.

"Eventough the baby seems to be healthy, but you have to take healthier food and please don't do such a dangerous or heavy activities, because it will affected the baby health in the future. And if you like to make some appointment for routine check up, please come next week." Said Dr Kitamura before Kotoha and Mitsuba leave the clinic.

After they left the clinic, they passed a nearby garden. Kotoha sat on the garden bench. She rubbed her belly, which is still flat. Well at least for now. She can't bear to think that what have she done with her lord will causes her to be pregnant with his baby.

Mitsuba sat beside her little siste, started to embraced her sister. "Kotoha." Kotoha started to cry.

"Nee-san. I… I don't know what to do." Kotoha sobbed. Mitsuba tighten her embrace

"Calm down, Kotoha. All choices is in your hand." Said Mitsuba.

"What choices do I have?" asked Kotoha. Her dark onyx eyes showed her confuse.

Mitsuba softly smile then answered. "You do have two choices right now, sister. You can choose to keep the baby with you. Give him or her birth, raise him or her up, and watch him and her grow up. Or you can also choose to abort the baby." Kotha raised her face, to see her sister's eyes intently straight to her eyes. "If you abort the baby, then everything will be over soon. But you do have a choice to keep this baby. Because as the matter of fact, Kotoha, remember, this is not only Takeru's child. But this is also your child. Your own flesh and blood."

Kotoha speechless. She didn't know what to say to reply her sister. Mitsuba's right. She can abort this baby. This baby is the child of her Tono-sama, the one who's hurting her. And she never wanted to having this baby with her. But this is also her baby. Her child. So what should she do?

"I have to think about it, Nee-san." Kotoha finally answered, after silently thinking for a while.

"Yes, please do. But please think with a clear mind, Kotoha. I do believe that you're growing up, and you can decide the right thing to do. And please do remember, I always in your side, whatever choice you take." After Mitsuba finished her word, Kotoha hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much, Nee-san. I couldn't imagine what will I bee without you." Mitsuba softly smiled. Hearing her sister's word.

"That is what family for."

_The Twist Of Faith_

"Haaaa." Takeru swung his practice sword. Training is only a destruction for the complicated situation that he pass right now. First, broke up with Kotoha is the last thing in the world that he wanted to do. Moreover, some weeks before he broke up with Kotoha, he did making love to her. That night was the most precious night Takeru ever had. Before all of this trouble struggling him.

Secondly. He never wanted to marry Mako just because that silly debt reason. But he then realized, as a kagemusha, who is adopted by the head of Shiba clan, what right do he have. Plus he never wanted to disappointed her adopted mother, Kaoru.

"Takeru." Takeru woke from his daydream. He stopped his activity and stared at a girl who just called his name. Mako stood behind him. Her hand carried a cup of green tea that she made.

"What?" He asked with a cold tone. Mako realized that, but that doesn't make her surrender to come closer to Takeru. While Takeru continue his training.

"Take some minutes to rest. I made tea for you." Mako said, trying to catch Takeru attention. Takeru answered with still swung his sword.

"I haven't finished training and I'm not sure that your tea won't affect me some stomach disease." He answered clear, sharp, and with one breathe. Mako gallanted.

It is not like she didn't realize that her cooks can't properly be eaten. She did realize that her cooks is terrible. But all this time, even Takeru, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, Kotoha, and Jii-san never 'directly' said that to her. And Mako know why. All this time, they tried to kept her feeling.

But not this time. Takeru with his poker face, and cold tone just said it without any obstacle. Takeru has changed. And Mako do realized that Takeru hates her because of this wedding. But Mako has no willing to cancel this wedding.

Since once, Mako had always loved Takeru so much. She sometimes felt sad, because Takeru never replied her feelings. Or even, Takeru never seems to be in love with her. And the worst part is, a lot of times, Mako caught Takeru spending his spare time with her best friend, Kotoha. _'Is it possible? Is it possible that Takeru and Kotoha had never been in a relationship before?'_ she asked herself.

"If you didn't leave this place, I'll leave." Takeru cold voice woke Mako from her daydream. Takeru had stopped his training. He felt disturbed with Mako existence.

Mako seems like will not give any responses, so Takeru finally said. "Fine, if you want to stay." With that word, Takeru leave Mako by her own self.

_The Twist Of Faith_

Kotoha visited her Mother and Father's resting place. Since she came back to Kyoto, she's never been in here before. And she decided that today was a good time to visit. Mitsuba's not coming along. Her sister felt in sleep when they arrive at home after visited the clinic. And Kotoha didn't want to wake her. Eventough she's never been here before, but she knows this region so well, so traveling alone is not a problem to her.

After walked for a minutes, she finally arrived at the graveyard. The graveyard seems new and beautifull. With the name of Hanaori Misaki and Hanaori Sayaka written on the gravestone, along with the Shiba family symbol.

Kotoha put a bundle of white lily flower in the grave, that she bought before she came in here. She pray for a while, before finally looked straight to the graveyard.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san, what should I do? Do I have to abort this baby? Or keep this baby? Help me find the answer, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Please.'_ She once again pray. But this time, a different pray.

"Obaa-san!" suddenly a shrill voice distracted her attention. She looking for the one who yelled, and found a bald boy running to her. The boy stopped in front of her.

"Obaa-san, please help me from Kaa-chan and Tou-chan." Whined the boy, at the same time, repeatedly pull Kotoha's upper dress. Kotoha softly smiled, then humped. Making her high same with the boy.

"Your parents? Why? And who are you, boy?" asked Kotoha.

"The name's Inou Tori." He answered then he clean up the mucus in his nose. "Please hide my from my parents."

"What? But why?" Before Tori could answer, a man and a woman rushing to them. Tori hide behind Kotoha's body.

"Mou, Tori-chan stop running away like this. Don't make Kaa-chan and Tou-chan panic." Said the man. While Tori's still hiding behind Kotoha.

"Tori don't want to. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will forget about Tori if Tori's sister born."answered Tori from behind of Kotoha's body.

The woman walked to Tori then humped in front of Tori. "Tori-kun. Do you remember what did Kaa-chan said when you asked why you were born?"

Tori didn't answer. But he bowed his head down. The woman continued. "It is because, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan love you so much. And you are the part of Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's blood. So even if Tori have a hundred siblings, Kaa-chan and Tou-chan will always love you. You got that?"

"Um, I get it Kaa-chan. I'm sorry for troubling you." Tori said. The women smile widely. The man come and carried Tori.

"That's my boy. And apology to the Baa-san too." Said the man. Tori nodded in his father's shoulder.

"Sorry fr troubling, Obaa-san."

"That's okay. But don't make your parent worry again, right Tori?" Kotoha asked

"Tori will not d this again. Tori swear." The boy stated.

"That's good."

"Then, I will go to the car first, Natsuki." The man said to the woman called Natsuki. Natsuki nodded with a warm smile. "And sorry for the trouble, ano.."

"Kotoha."

"Right, Kotoha-san." Kotoha nodded and the man walked.

"Ano, Kotoha-san, once again I do apologize for the trouble Tori made." Natsuki bowed. Kotoha smiled.

"No. you don't have to. It's not a big deal really. By the way, is that your family?" Kotoha asked. Somehow she felt like this could be the way that'll help her out to make decision.

"Yup. The man, is my husband Inou Masumi and the boy is our son, Tori." Natsuki answered cheerfully.

"Umm, can I ask one thing?"

Natsuki nodded.

"What is it feel to have Tori?"

Natsuki seem confuse with the question, but she reply. "It's amazing. Tori is a evidence that my husband love me. And so do I. Eventough Masumi and I might be separated, but Tori ia a evidence that we having each other once. Is that enough?"

Kotoha slowly answered. "Yes. It is more then enough. Thank you Natsuki-san."

"Anytime. Ahh, I have to leave now. I hope we can meet again Kotoha-san." Natsuki waving her hand while keep walking to the black car in front of the grave gate.

"Hai. See you, Natsuki-san." Replied Kotoha.

'_This baby is a evidence that Tono-sama and I were having each other once. Moreover, I can feel my heart beat in this baby. Oh God, what have I think to abort you. Please forgive your Mom, my dear. From now on, Mom will keep you save. Eventough your father didn't know about you, you'll always have me.'_ Kotoha said to herself.

_The Twist Of Faith_

_Okaa-san, Otou-san, thank you for the answer you give to me. I'll never ever abort this child._

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuba can't bear to widely smile. "So you decided to keep the baby?" she questioned. Just to make sure that her sister didn't try to make a joke.

"Yes, Nee-san." Kotoha answered with no doubt. She has already found the answer, thanks to Natsuki.

"Thank goodness. Kotoha, this is so great. You're grown up. I'm really really proud of you." Yelled Mitsuba and happily hug her sister tight. She's so proud that her sister can take a right decision.

"Aww, not so tight, Nee-san. You can hurt the baby with your tight hug." Protested Kotoha. After Mitsuba release her hug, Kotoha caress her belly. Just to make sure that her baby is fine.

"Right, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Nee-san. But you know, I'm pretty glad myself. At first I only think about me, but now I have someone that will accompany me and call me mother." Kotoha said. Mitsuba can understand that feeling. She also wanted to feel the same way as a woman. That's why she kept support her sister with the baby.

"I completely understand your feeling, sister. Hey, I got an idea. Let's make a celebration. Not a big celebration of course. A simple celebration just for you and me. We'll make a lot of food today. How's that sound?"

Kotoha silently think for a while. Celebration seems too much. But that's not a bad idea also. "Alright, let's do it."

"Great. All we have to do is shopping."

* * *

**The Twist Of Faith**

**Chapter 3**

"Alata, where are you going?" asked Eri as she saw her childhood friend intent to going out. Alata turn around and smiled.

"Just to convenience store." He answered. But when he wanted to step outside, Moune suddenly appeared and yelled.

"Oh good timing!" she showed a magazine to Alata. "Be sure to buy this month's magazine."

"Eh?" Alata shocked.

"And be sure to buy some snack to." Eri added while keep reading a magazine.

"Can you buy me a sport drink?" Agri suddenly added. He just finished sporting. And he totally need a sport drink.

"Umm, sure." Alata answered with insincere face and low tone. Why everyone should entrust thing to him? Since when he became their servant? Before he could think more, Hyde gave him a piece of paper.

"I wrote you a list." He said.

"But…"

"We're counting on you."

_The Twist Of Faith_

"Is this what we're going to buy, Onee-san?" Kotoha asked while her hand flipping the paper in her hand. "There's so many."

"I know. What should we do then?" Mitsuba asked herself. They're now standing in one of Kyoto shopping area. "How about we split up. You buy the vegetables and I'll buy the meat." Mitsuba suggested. In the beginning, they wanted to shop together. But considering their long list of 'things that need to buy' plus it is already six in the evening, Mitsuba think the faster way would be split up.

"But to shop yourself, Nee-san, are you sure?" Kotoha seems to be worried. Eventough Mitsuba didn't need the wheelchair anymore, but it didn't guarantee anything to Kotoha, she still worry.

"It's okay, Kotoha. Don't over react on me. I'm fine. Besides I'm just shoping. Nothing dangerous." Mitsuba try to convince her sister. Eventough Kotoha doesn't seems to convinced, she's finally letting her sister shop alone. While she's go to the convenience to buy some vegetables.

"Hmmm, carrot, cabbage or green mustard.." she keep her eyes on the vegetables that seems so fresh. "Well there they are." She put the vegetables on the shopping basket. Then walked to the cashier. But suddenly, from a corner, a man mudded. Because he's focus on his things, he didn't see Kotoha in front of her. And so did Kotoha. Then, A collision happened.

"Awww" Kotoha moaned. Now all of the vegetables has spread in the floor.

"It hurts." The man's also moaned. His goods is also spread in the floor with Kotoha's. "Ano, I'm so sorry." Alata said when the pain decrease. He picked up his and Kotoha's goods and put in on his shopping basket.

"It's fine. It is also my fault." Answered Kotoha as she stand and touch her belly. Seems like the baby's fine. "Wait a moment, Alata-san?" Kotoha suddenly felt familiar with the man, she tried to guess.

The man then also stand and stared at Kotoha. His eyes got widener. "Ahh, Kotoha-san." He said happily. He couldn't forget this girl. However, he has a crush on her since they met on the last battle to save the tower of heaven. "I'm glad you still remember me."

Kotoha widely smiled. "How can I possibly forget you Alata-san." Kotoha answered made Alata a little bit blushed. But he could cover it. "By the way, what are you doing in here Alata-san?"

"Hmm, just buying some stuff." He lifted up his basket. Eventough Kotoha's goods is also in there. "Speaking of this, I do totally apologize for this. Let me pay this for you. As a token of my apologi."

"You're so sweat, Alata-san. But you don't have to do that. Besides it is not only your fault. It's mine also." Kotoha felt unpleasant. It is not Alata's fault after all.

Alata smiled friendly. "I know. It is too much."

"Eh?" Kotoha got confuse. If he knew that paying her goods is too much, then why he still offer her?

"Well then how about you do something for me. Well, let me tell you the situation. Let's just say I'm a gentleman and good. Because I'm willing to pay your stuff eventough it was also yur fault, not only my fault. So because you feel unpleasant, you have to do something for me."

Kotoha raised her eyebrows. She do understand with the situation. And she doesn't mind to do something for Alata. But the question is what should her do.

Alata seems t understand what's in Kotoha mind. So he said. "Don't worry. It's not a dangerous, or heavy things to do." He added a friendly smile, that Kotoha liked from Alata.

"All right then." Kotoha said.

'_Yes'_ Alata's inner smiled.

_The Twist Of Faith_

That's it. Takeru can't take it anymore. He miss Kotoha too much. He already decided to go to Kyoto that night. He took his backpack that he already fulfill with his clothes and money. He opened his room's tatami and slithered out. He already left a letter for Kaoru, stated that he went to clear his mind before his wedding. In case if Kaoru's worried.

"Hup" Takeru jumped his house's fence then started to walked. It is 1 A.M in the dawn, the street is desolated.

"Sodophone." He took out his sodophone after he felt far from home. He then wrote 'horse' kanji in the air then waved it. Then a white horse appeared. He ride the horse. He's gonna ride the horse to the shinkansen station. With shinkansen, he could reach Kyoto in two hours and half.

_The Twist Of Faith_

Kotoha can't sleep. Eventough it's already 3 A.M. She knew that she should take a rest right now for the sake of her baby, but her eyes didn't wanted to. There is something that she keep thinking.

**Flashback**

"_Hang out with me sometimes."requested Alata clearly. He blushed a bit. But he stared at Kotoha right into her onyx eyes._

_Kotoha shocked. She didn't suspect Alata would say so. She's probably an innocent. But she's not an idiot. She knew about Alata's crush on her. But is she should properly said yes. The problem is, she's now pregnant with someone's child. And she dates another man. That's sounds rude. But, Alata only asked her to hang out. Besides, Alata doesn't have to know that she is pregnant. It is not his business anyway. This is just hang out. Not more._

"_Okay" answered Kotoha with her usual smile._

"_Really?" Alata can't helped to smile._

"_Sure."_

**End Of Flashback**

"We'll only hang out after all. You wouldn't mind that, would you?" she asked her baby. Eventough the baby in her womb can't answered. "Besides, Alata is a good man. Let's just said, this is for paying my goods."

_The Twist Of Faith_

The Shinkansen arrived at Kyoto in 5 A.M. Takeru decline. He finally arrived at Kyoto. He took out a paper that contain Kotoha's address. Before they broke up, Kotoha ever told him his address in Kyoto in hope that Takeru might want to come visit. And luckily, Takeru still remember the address.

'_Well, it is too early to visited her. I'll probably need some sleep first.'_ He decided.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Hufhh,, finally I'm able to post a new chapter. At first, I was thinking to stop continue this story, but I just can't. I love this pairing so very much so I try hard to keep write. Sorry it took much time. An thank you for all the viewers and readers who review and read my story. I wasn't able to writing if it is not because for all of you. By the way I change the image of the story and it is totally not mine. So enjoy the story

**Seraphina Hall**

* * *

"Ahh, Hanaori-san. I'm glad you came." Dr. Kitamura happily said. She was just going to call Kotoha. She wanted to give her advice, to come and do check up today. When Kotoha was just a little girl, she usually accompanied Mitsuba in the hospital. And both Kotoha and Mitsuba met her often. Nowadays, who knows that when Dr. Kitamura opened her own clinic in Kyoto, she met again with the grown up Kotoha. Plus she's now pregnant.

"Yeah. You didn't know how glad myself too." Kotoha answered, Dr. Kitamura instantly smiled. Kotoha looks better than the last time she visited her clinic with Mitsuba, and when she knew that she is pregnant. At that time, Dr. Kitamura can barely saw how frustrated and shocked Kotoha was. She can conclude that the baby is an accident between Kotoha and someone she doesn't know. It is none of her business anyway. Dr. Kitamura could also saw the possibility that Kotoha might abort the baby. But everything changes when this morning, her assistance, Akira, told her that Kotoha came.

"Well, just to diffuse the tension, plus I already knew you since you were just a little girl, may I now call you Kotoha?" Kotoha happily nodded. Since she's just a ten years old girl, she's already regard her as her mother. Dr. Kitamura is so kind to her and her sister. "Alright, Kotoha let's do some routine check up."

"Umm, Ok." Kotoha replied nervously. This is the first time she takes the routine test after all. Dr. Kitamura stands from her chair, told Kotoha to follow her. She led her into another room from the waiting room which is separated by a door.

Kotoha could see a examining bed that she believe are not going to be friendly with her back. A desk is situated in the corner. A computer sat on the desk. A rolling chair is set in the back of the desk. While two chairs is set in front of the desk. In another side of the room, there is a shelf that is full with a lot of scared equipment according to Kotoha. It scared her. Fortunately, two things besides the shelf does not scared her a lot. A scale and a sink.

Dr. Kitamura can see how afraid Kotoha is, so she tried to calm her down. "Ohh don't worry. The test won't hurt you, my dear." She said. Kotoha replied with a small smile. She didn't believe that the test won't hurt.

Dr Kitamura once again led her to sat on the examination bed. Then, the doctor pulled out a needle. Kotoha's face turned blue. She hates this part. "Dr. Kitamura, I'm afraid." She honestly stated. Dr. Kitamura with a warm smile put down the needle. Softly she put her right hand on Kotoha's hair. Caressed it gently.

"Don't worry. This is the worst part. After that, everything just gonna be alright." Once again she tried to calm her down. But Kotoha still looks afraid. She almost cry. "Relax, Kotoha. For your baby." That words somehow give Kotoha strength. And at the end, she didn't refuse when Dr. Kitamura patted her arms.

**The Twist Of Faith **

**Chapter 4**

Takeru glanced around. Then he looks down to the paper on his hand. This is the right place. The simple wooden house in front of him is Kotoha's house. He doubt to take a step. He hurt Kotoha too much. But that's why he's here. To clarify everything. After gathered all of his courage, the Shinken Red finally walked to the house. He knocked the door.

Tok… Tok… Tok

"A moment please." A female voice that is definitely not Kotoha's voice answered him from inside if the house. A moment later, the door opened. A woman with black straight hair stand in front of him. Her eyes is so much like Kotoha's. "Can I help you?" asked the woman

Takeru shortly bowed then answered. "My name is Shiba Takeru and I need to see Kotoha." The woman in front of her gasped. Her eyes showed how she shocked. She glared at Takeru with an unbelievable expression.

"Pardon me, Tono-sama. But please go home." And with that words, the woman moved to close the door. But Takeru pulled back the door at once. The woman power can't beat the power of the leader of Shinkenger of course.

"Wait. I need to meet her. I need to see her." Takeru begged but his tone getting deep.

"You wanted to meet my sister? Ohh what unbelievable moments, my honorable Tono-sama." The woman cannot control her emotion. And Takeru can saw it through her eyes. Wait a second. The woman said Kotoha is her sister, which is mean that this woman is Hanaori Mitsuba, Kotoha's big sister.

"What are you talking about? Is it wrong to see her?"

"Well, let me think. After you slept with my sister and then you just break up with her like she's just a worthless piece of junk and now you come to see her?" Takeru bent his head. He knew what Mitsuba said is true. He should not even dare to see Kotoha again. But he still in love with her. He can't just leave her.

"You don't understand what happened, Hanaori Mitsuba. So don't you dare to judge me." Takeru finally dare to answer. Eventough he answered with a very low voice. But Mitsuba can still heard it. And that makes her smiled sarcastically.

"But I do understand what happened, Tono-sama. I even more understand than you. All you know is just Kotoha is your toy. But what I know is, you slept with my sister and then break up with her, threw her away when she is pregnant with your child!" Mitsuba yelled. Her emotion is now out of control.

Takeru felt like someone has just stab him with a sharp knife right into his chest. He's pretty sure that his ears are still function well. So he heard clearly that Mitsuba just said that Kotoha is pregnant with her child. "Kotoha is pregnant?" he asked with a low tone.

Mitsuba then realized how stupid she is. Damn. She just said that. She just said her sister biggest secret just a few minutes after she met with the father of the baby. Takeru seized Mitsuba's shoulder tight. So tight until Mitsuba can feel that her body could be crushed right now.

"Answer me, Hanaori Mitsuba, my vassal. Is it true that Kotoha is pregnant with my child?" Takeru tighten his seize on Mitsuba shoulder. Mitsuba heavily breathe. She cannot lie anymore. She's already wet. Why she's not swim? She's already stated her sister secret, why not have a talk with Takeru?

Slowly Mitsuba released his hand from her shoulder. "It is true. Kotoha is now pregnant with your child, Tono-sama."

Takeru cannot feel his breathe. He didn't know that he left Kotoha who is pregnant with his own flesh and blood. He felt that he is the most useless man in the whole world. So that's why Mitsuba so angry to see him. He couldn't imagine how angry Kotoha will if she met him.

"She's one month pregnant, Tono-sama. But you don't have to worry. The truth is, she decided to keep the baby and didn't ask you to show your responsibility." Mitsuba tried t calm him down. But Takeru getting anger.

"What do you mean by 'don't worry'? I break up with her while she is pregnant with my child and she keep that as a secret for me. While it is not my choice to leave her. I wanted to be with her, but I didn't able to. It is not my choice." He screamed aloud in front of Mitsuba face.

"Not your choice to leave her? Tono-sama is there's something you want to tell me?"

_The Twist Of Faith_

Kotoha breathed slowly. She relieved. All of her test today is over. She is now sitting on the examination table. While Dr. Kitamura seems busy with a lot of papers in front of her table. The papers is Kotoha's files. A minutes later after she finished the files, she raised her head to met Kotoha's face. "Now, Kotoha. The examination result shows that you are five weeks pregnant and you and your baby seems perfectly health. I guess you're taking very good care."

"Sure. I always do my best." Kotoha can't bear to smile widely. Hearing that her baby is in perfect condition.

"Well, that's great, dear. You have to keep that spirit until your baby born. Keep take a lot of healthy food and don't do heavy activities. In a few month later, we would be able to hear the baby's heart beat." Dr. Kitamura happily explained, while her hand putting Kotoha's file into a green map. While Kotoha looks around. There's a lot of posters attached in the wall. But there is one poster that her eyes collided on. A poster that showed a growth baby in the womb.

"Dr Kitamura." she called. It makes the doctor paused her activity. After feeling that she got Dr. Kitamura attention, she continued. "Is that inside of me?" she pointed the poster. Dr. Kitamura looked at the direction Kotoha pointed at.

"Yes. It is. And it will keep growing. Inside your womb. It is a part of your body, my dear." Dr. Kitamura softly answered. Kotoha wiped her belly slowly. Eventough she already decide to keep the baby, when she thinks that there is something that lived in her body makes her feel so happy.

"Kotoha." Kotoha was taken back from her day dream. It was Dr. Kitamura voice. "You're gonna be a great mom. I know it."

_The Twist Of Faith_

The woman and the man sat in the sofa which is situated on The Hanaori family Living Room. The woman kept her ears, while the man explained a lot to the woman. Hanaori Mitsuba heavily breathed. The story of her lord makes her hard to breathe. There's too much surprise that she discovered this week.

"Tono-sama, are you lying?" she tried to make sure.

Takeru gave a death glare to Mitsuba. How could his vassal stated he was lying. Well not stated actually, asked. "Is my face shows that I'm lie? Do you think I made this story myself to get your sympathy?" he answered with questions. He talked a lot and Mitsuba doubt it? Damn.

"No. Pardon me, Tono-sama. I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just hard to believe that Kotoha and Tono-sama has been through a lot of complicated situation." Mitsuba said. Her voice was trembled.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one whose can't control my emotion." The leader of Shinkenger speaks after he clear his mind. "Mitusba, I already told you a lot, now let me meet Kotoha."

"No!" Mitsuba screamed as she stand and hold back Takeru whose already stand. "You can't see her now."

"What do you mean I can't see her now? I need to clarify things out between us." Takeru still on his convictions.

"Listen to me, Tono-sama. Kotoha has been through a lot of hard times this few months because of you and that is absolutely not good for her baby. Suddenly you appear in front of her. It won't make her happy, Tono-sama believe me. It will make her getting more pressure. And her baby, I mean your baby also will getting worst."

Takeru dazed. He knew that the thing is possible to happen. "So what you expect me to do? Until when you hold me back. Besides, I wanted to know my baby condition." His voice getting smoother on the end if his words. And that makes Mitsuba smiled sincerely.

She knew that her lord is worrying the baby in her sister's womb. "Tono-sama, I'll speak up with Kotoha. We'll see how she respond. And about the baby…" she take a piece of paper and a pen in the table. She then wrote down an address. She passed the paper to Takeru. "Meet me here, tomorrow morning at eight."

_The Twist Of Faith_

_Okaa-san_

_ Don't worry. I'll be gone a couple of weeks. I need to clear my mind before the wedding. But I'll be back. That's why you don't have to send the Kuroko to find me. Just take care_

_ Takeru_

Shiba Kaoru tried to calmed Mako down. After she showed the letter that she found in her son's futon this morning, Mako seems so angry.

"It's fine, Mako. Takeru has grown up. He can take care of himself." She said.

"I know, mom." Mako answered. _'Takeru. Where are he going. Is it possible that he…. No it can't be. It's impossible that he met Kotoha'_. Thinking that make her getting angrier. _'Where are you Takeru?'_

__TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kotoha walked through the crowded street. She's just finished her routine check up with Dr. Kitamura. The clinic that owned by Dr. Kitamura is situated in a strategic place. It is full of visitors, and it is also situated in the center of Kyoto. But the doctor didn't accept too much patient. She boundary the quantity of the patient each weeks. Dr. Kitamura was also suggested her to do her next test in the same day next month.

Her feet brought her toward the shopping district. Let's just say that she's craving. Suddenly she wanted to eat Taiyaki which is sold by the place she subscribed since she was just a little girl. She loved the taste of Taiyaki in that place. She stops her steps when she found a very familiar man.

With a doubt steps, Kotoha approached toward the man. "Alata-san?" she makes sure. The man turned his head and Kotoha can see that his gloomy face changed into a very happy face.

"Kotoha-san. I'm very glad. Finally I meet you again." The man, who is the Gosei Red speaks happily. While Kotoha frowned confusedly.

"Umm, finally? You sounds like you've been waiting for me forever."

Alata gave her his smile. "Well actually not forever. But I've been waiting for you in front of the supermarket where we met last time, every day. I almost gave up when you came and called my name. That is why I'm so glad." Alata breathe relieved. He wide apart his arms which is so cramps. Standing in front of the street and at the same time watching the supermarket and also the street, only to see Kotoha again, causes Alata stiff. Moreover he did it over a week started from dawn until mid night.

"My Goodness, Alata-san, why you have to waiting for me that way? Why don't you call me or visit my house?" Kotoha cannot hide the surprise tone behind her words. She cannot imagine Alata waiting her all this time. She's really touched with his doing.

"Yeah, about that, you didn't give me your number and you didn't even tell me where you live. So, that's the only thing I can do to find you."Alata answered. He scraped his hair eventough it isn't itch. Kotoha slap her forehead. She remembered that she agree to going out somewhere with Alata later, then they separated. She didn't give her number or her address.

_'Ohh, Kotoha, how could you be so clumsy'_ She asked herself desperately.

* * *

**The Twist Of Faith**

**Chapter 5**

Two person sat face to face inside a not to crowded café. The man stir his lemon juice, while he aimed his view to the woman that sat in front of him. The woman ravenously ate her Taiyaki. Feeling that she's been watching makes Kotoha felt uneasy.

"Alata-san, don't look at me like that. You're making me nervous you know. She whimper when she swallowed the last Taiyaki in her plate. But she's still hungry.

"Hahahaha, you don't have to feel that way. I'm just watching you, Kotoha-san." He laughed when he saw Kotoha's face blushed because she embarrassed. Kotoha didn't answered his words but her face are getting red.

"Excuse me." Kotoha waved her hand to a waitress who just passed. The waitress politely nodded then approached toward their table.

"I want the cheese and chocolate Taiyaki." She ordered while the waitress wrote down the order with a ballpoint in a small black note book. The waitress repeated Kotoha's order and when Kotoha nodded which is mean that the order is right, the waitress muttered 'Please wait a minute' then she left. Leaving Alata whose stared at Kotoha with a 'unbelievable' expression.

"Wow, I don't know you eat so much." He stated.

"Hmmm, a lot things happened and I started to eat a lot." The woman answered after she drink her tea. Sure, a lot of things happened and now she has to eat for two persons.

"You don't want to share that 'a lot of things that happened' with me?"

"Hahaha, it's not that important." She lied. "By the way, Alata-san, we're now eating together right. Just two of us. So it is mean that my debt for you has been paid." Kotoha tried to change the topic. And it works. Alata with his serious face answered.

"I didn't count this."

"What? But why?" she yelled, making Alata, once again, widely smiled. Ahh, why he always smile with this girl. Why this girl never failed to make him smile?

"This is not planned before. Besides I never asked you to hang out with me one time only." Alata answered then drink his juice. Kotoha puff up her face.

"Huh, why don't you just be honest and tell me that you wanted to always be with me." Roughed Kotoha. Alata wanted to answer, but the waitress suddenly came with Kotoha's order. She put a plate of cheese and chocolate flavored cake with fish shape. After Kotoha muttered 'thank you', the waitress replied with warm smile and a polite bow before left. Kotoha continue eating her Taiyaki.

"The point is, I still wanted to hang out with you another time." Alata speaks as he stop drinking his juice. "And Kotoha, if you eat like that, you'll gain a lot of weight. Believe me."

Kotoha answered. "I'm just hungry. And if I'm not eating, I'll die starving. And about hanging out together…." She put down her fork. "I'll give you my address, so you don't have to wait all day all night in front of the supermarket again to meet me." This time is Alata turn to blushed.

"Yeah yeah. Don't be smeared all over with your food."

_The Tiwst Of Faith_

Mitsuba widely smiled. She satisfied with her masterpiece. A bowl of miso tofu soup, a plate odfegg roll, a plate of spicy grilled fish, and sushi is served. The clock showed her that this is seven in the night. And she has just finished cooking dinner for her and her sister.

She was waiting for her sister to come and wanted to eat together with her. She didn't accompanied her sister to the clinic this evening because she felt a little bit dizzy. But fortunately, she felt better when she met Takeru, eventhough her emotion was exploded.

Speaking about Takeru, that man decided to stay a few more week at Kyoto until she meet Kotoha. Mitsuba herself, is purposely cooked a lot of food today in order to distract Kotoha emotion when she tell her about Takeru later.

"I'm home." She heard her sister voice. After take off her apron, Mitsuba walked to the door and open it. Kotoha stand In front of her with a happy face. Her hand carried a paper bag.

"Where have you been? It's seven already." Mitsuba said worriedly. Both of them walked, entering the house.

"I'm sorry Nee-san. Some things came up." Kotoha sat herself in the sofa, followed by Mitsuba, whose sat in her opposite. "I just suddenly wanted to eat Taiyaki, so I stopped at the café that we're subscribed. I bought some for you." She handed the paper bag to Mitsuba.

Mitsuba take the paper bag and open it. She found three piece of Taiyaki that seemed so delicious. "Thank you my lovely sister. Sometimes, your craving give me some advantage. But what I have to do now. I cooked a lot of food today."

"Don't worry, Nee-san. This little child could eat more." Kotoha rubbed her belly.

"Okay, so let's eat." Mitsuba walked to the dining room, followed by Kotoha. Kotoha can smelled her favorite food's aroma from far. And when she sat on her chair, her hand quickly take the chopsticks.

"Ittadakimasu." She said shut her hand tight.

"Ittadakimasu." Mitsuba replied while warmly smile. A second later, her smile is gone. She hardly think. How on earth she should tell her sister about Takeru? Is she wanted to meet Takeru in the end?

"Ano, Kotoha…" she finally speaks. Kotoha, whose just gonna eat her sushi, stopped her activity. She found her sister's serious face.

"What's wrong, Nee-san?" she asked. She is worried if something happened to her sister. It is possible if something happened when she left to the clinic this evening.

"Ano.. that is… well you see…" she unclearly muttered. Kotoha confusedly stared at her sister. Finally after gathered all of her courage, Mitsuba tried to speaks. "This evening, Take…."

Tok… Tok… Tok…

The knocked door stopped Mitsuba's word.

"A guest. Let me open the door, Nee-san." Kotoha left the table. She walked toward the door and open it. While Mitsuba heavily breathe. Who's the hell that dare to disturb her to deliver such an important news for her sister? Damn.

When she opened the door, she found a tall man with courier uniform. The man stand right in front of her. There's a bouquet of beautiful yellow acacia in his left hand and some paper on his right hand.

"May I help you sir?" Kotoha asked.

"Yes mam, is this Hanaori Kotoha-san's house?" the man in the courier uniform politely asked.

"Yeah. I'm Hanaori Kotoha."

"There's a package for you." The man handed the bouquet of the yellow acacia in her right hand to Kotoha. Kotoha accepted it. She could smell how fragnant the flower is. "Please sign here." The man give a pen to Kotoha, then the paper that he carry in his left hand. He pointed an empty space on the paper and Kotoha gave her signature there. "Thank you." The courier then left.

"Who's that? And who give you that flower?" Mitsuba asked in a row when Kotoha back to the table carrying the flower.

"There's a courier deliver this. He said it's for me. I really have no idea who sent this." Kotoha answered without distracted her view on the flower bouquet in front of her. Her onyx eyes found a small yellow card between the flower. She took it out and read it.

_Yellow Acacia for the best Shinken Yellow._

_Met me on Friday in front of the Supermarket. Four in the evening. Don't let me wait all day and all nigh again._

_Gosei Red_

Kotoha smiled while she read the card. Ahh, how romantic. Alata sent her flowers. Eventhough they met a few hours ago. Plus he asked her out again. Mitsuba who realized her sister weird indication, suspiciously asked.

"So, who sent the flowers?"

Still with her smile, Kotoha answered. "It's from Alata. We met a few hours ago and she sent me flowers. And he asked me out next Friday." Mitsuba frowned. She didn't like to hear Kotoha's answer. Alata? She knew who he is. The Gosei Red. Kotoha told her once. Kotoha and Alata met when something terrible happen to the Shinkenger and the Goseiger lend some help. But why he asked her sister out?

Kotoha can barely read her sister's mind. So The Shinken Yellow speaks. "It's a long story."

"And you agree to go out with him?" Kotoha can caught a cold tone from her sister's words.

"Yes." She answered. Kotoha surprise when suddenly Mitsuba thump the table hard and it causes a loud crash voice. "Nee-san?"

"Oh Goodness, Kotoha. Remember your condition. You're pregnant with Takeru's child and you dated another man." Yelled Mitsuba that surprised Kotoha even more. "If there is someone who should dating you, it should be the baby's father." She pointed at Kotoha's belly. "Shiba Takeru."

Kotoha stands from her chair. "I think I already explain pretty clear that I don't want to hear his name anymore." She speaks with low voice.

"I don't understand the way you think, Kotoha. I think you're already grown up. But look at your act. Using Alata to forget about Takeru is not even better than Takeru act."

Kotoha stared at her sister with hated expression. "Since when Nee-san stands on his side? Besides I never said that I only using Alata to forget about Takeru. Can you stop judging me, Nee-san? I tough I have you on my side. I….I… I hate you, Nee-san." Kotoha cried. She run to her room. Leaving Mitsuba alone in that room. Mitsuba frustrated.

_'Why everything turn out like this?'_

_The Twist Of Faith_

The next morning, thing didn't even change. Kotoha still didn't want to talked with Mitsuba. She locked up herself in her room. She's only get out when she wanted to take a bath. Mitsuba heavily breathe. She wanted to have a conversation with her sister, to clarify anything. About why she stands on Takeru side. But it seems that now is not the right time. Besides, she have an appointment with Takeru today.

"Kotoha, I already cooked your breakfast. Get out and eat." Said Mitsuba in front of her sister bedroom. No answer. But Mitsuba sure that her sister heard her words. So finally, she takes her shoes and left the house.

_The Twist Of Faith_

Takeru stands. He sunk one of his hand into his jeans pocket. A lot of girls who passed him, watched over him, then giggling. And that thing drove Takeru insane. Moreover, there are some girls whose directly asked him to date. Where is Mitsuba anyway? He didn't like to be the centre of attention to those flirtatious girls.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ahh, finally. Takeru relieved when he heard the voice that he recognize as the voice of Mitsuba. "Hey." Greet that woman.

"Hn. I've been waiting for you since ten minutes ago. What take you so long ? Those flirtatious girls makes me sick." Takeru roughed. Mitsuba laughed in respond. Yeah, she can saw some of the girls stared at Takeru with passionate view.

"Hahaha, how lucky my sister is."

"So, why you asked me to go in this.. clinic? Do you think I'm sick?" Takeru asked sarcastically. Mitsuba shook her head.

"You said you wanted to know your baby condition, didn't you?" Mitsuba stared at him. He found his face getting smother when she talked about his baby. "This is Dr. Kitamura clinic. We came here to check the baby condition."

"Here?" Takeru yelled in shock. When he realized his voice is too loud, he lower his voice. "In this clininc? This clinic is so small, how could you bought Kotoha here, you should take her into a hospital."

_'Ck, rich man'_, roughed Mitsuba, she can't directly said it to Takeru of course. "Calm down, Tono-sama. Dr. Kitamura once was a professional doctor that worked on Tokyo. Kotoha and I met her often when we were kids." She answered piqued.

_TBC_


End file.
